Black Hat
by BlueKamui
Summary: Rei Katsura, hacker. En busca de cualquier pista que pueda llevarlo hacia su hermano, arrebatado de sus manos, su investigación no se detiene. Figuras oscuras se cruzaran en su camino. ¿Cuáles serán sus intenciones? Nota del Autor: La búsqueda de introducir realismo en Appli Monsters. *Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Bandai Namco, Toei Animation y Akiyoshi Hongō.


El click de la cerradura al abrir provocó un gesto de satisfacción involuntario en el rostro del joven encapuchado. Pese a la confianza que poseía ante la pista que lo había llevado hasta allí, la misma idea de ser encontrado en allanamiento de propiedad privada no era agradable. Un almacén de datos de gestión y administración empresarial perteneciente a la empresa líder en el campo. Allí es dónde los que controlan todo esconden lo que no quieren el público vea. Entrar no era exactamente un paseo por el campo.

Las cámaras del circuito cerrado de vigilancia debieron de ser anuladas. Cualquier guardia que chequeara las pantallas en ese preciso instante, solo vería un pasillo vacío. Una grabación de hace unas horas puesta en loop. Para cuando se percataran de lo sucedido, sería demasiado tarde. La credencial de acceso fue el verdadero desafío: Replicar el chip único hubiera sido imposible desde casa, no importa la "ayuda" con la que hubiera contado. Varios coins tuvo que invertir para obtener una en el mercado de la Deep Web. Y aún así, el adolescente no estuvo seguro del todo en ella hasta ver la luz del lector de tarjetas de la entrada iluminarse de verde. Nunca hay que tener confianza ciega en una transacción del internet profundo.

Empujó la pesada puerta metálica. El intruso sintió un ligero escozor en sus ojos. La sala que se abría ante él era profusamente iluminada por una gran cantidad de tubos fluorescentes, los cuales teñían el lugar de un irreal blanco. Hileras de bastidores negros, torretas negras levantadas en filas ordenadas, marcaron para él, su punto de llegada: La granja de servidores.

Las pequeñas luces de los equipos guiaron su preciso caminar. Había memorizado la ubicación de lo que deseaba hallar, y no tardó en dar con el rack indicado. Abrió la mochila que había llevado, y sacó de ella una computadora portátil, la cuál conectó al puerto de uno de los equipos del bastidor. La pantalla se iluminó, y en la interfaz se abrieron varias ventanas. El joven de cabello verde accionó una combinación en el teclado, y el emulador de terminal se abrió: Sobre el negro del fondo, resaltaban las líneas de texto blancas. El cursor titilaba. Sus delgados dedos se movieron rápidamente en el teclado, escribiendo comandos. Tomó aire, y pulso el botón de "enter". Pero algo no funcionó como debía. La segura expresión del intruso se borró. Una palabra se abría como respuesta a su solicitud en la ventana negra: "ERROR".

Un eco metálico llamó la atención del chico. Volteó a tiempo para ver como la puerta por la que había tenido acceso al lugar, se cerraba. De inmediato, los tubos fluorescentes se apagaron. Por unos segundos, la única fuente de luz del lugar fueron las titilantes luces led de los equipos en los racks. En la terminal dentro de la computadora, se escribió lentamente una frase: "HELLO, MY DEAR FRIEND! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU".

Lentamente, desde las paredes laterales se fueron prendiendo luces de emergencia, coloreando de un profundo azul la estancia. El intruso, desconfiado, se puso de pie en alerta. Salió hacia el centro del pasillo formado por la casi infinita cantidad de bastidores. Ante la clara imposibilidad de regresar por donde había llegado, avanzó en la dirección contraria. Al fondo de este camino, se erguía una puerta. Purpúrea a primera vista, el muchacho se percato de su verdadera naturaleza rojiza al estar frente a ella. Sin más opción, giró el reluciente picaporte.

Ante él, se apareció una sala de paredes tapizadas de un profundo rojo. Bibliotecas cubrían las paredes, y un imponente escritorio dominaba el centro del lugar.

—Te estaba esperando, Katsura, Rei.

El intruso inspeccionó rápidamente cada rincón del lugar con su vista, alertado ante el llamado de atención de su nombre. Fue allí cuando se topó con él: en una esquina de la habitación escarlata, apoyado contra la pared, un hombre joven lo observaba. Su cabello rubio prolijamente peinado, vestía un traje gris de calce justo.

—Te ruego disculpes mi japonés deficiente. Entenderás no es mi idioma principal. Pero siempre es importante es tener algunos conocimientos básicos de la lengua de tu cliente.-El misterioso hombre avanzó unos pasos hacia el joven intruso.

Instintivamente, Rei se colocó en posición defensiva, más grande fue su sorpresa al ver al adulto extenderle su mano.

—Evan South, es un placer, realmente…—dijo él. Lamento haberte tenido que guiarte de esta forma ante nuestro encuentro, pero no podía dejarte hacer lo que planeabas tan descaradamente.

Rei no devolvió el saludo. Sonriente ante la actitud contraria, finalmente el occidental retiró su mano.

—No sé de que hablas —negó el de cabellera verde.

Sin borrar su alegre semblante, el mayor caminó hasta tras el escritorio. Con una llave que sacó de su bolsillo, pareció abrir un cajón en el mueble. De allí sacó una computadora portátil de carcasa plateada. Ningún logo se observaba en ella. La abrió, y tecleó algunas cosas en ella. La giró finalmente, quedando la pantalla a la vista del adolescente. En ella, se leía lo que aparentaba ser un registro.

—Hace una semana, la compañía que me ha contratado viene recibiendo ataques de gran fuerza en sus servidores. Lo que en un principio parecían ataques de denegación de servicio distribuidos, de fuentes tan variadas como Canadá o Sri Lanka, no hubiera llamado mi atención si hubieran terminado ahí. Un ataque DDoS mediante R.U.D.Y. era algo que podría haber solucionado alguno de mis empleados, pero no: Esto iba más allá—continuó South—. Porque cada vez que intentaban algo, desde reconfigurar los DNS hasta detener los servicios, acababan con las manos vacías. Cada vez que los servidores eran reiniciados, el virus se duplicaba durante el reinicio y colgaba al servidor. Habías metido un bonito y bien diseñado rootkit dentro de los mismos servidores.

—¿Qué pretendes? Dilo de una vez. Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ya o aléjate de mi camino. No necesito lecciones de lo que yo mismo hice de parte de nadie—interrumpió en seco el asiático.

South cerró la computadora. La sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro. Guardó el ordenador nuevamente en el cajón, cerrando con llave, y fue nuevamente frente al chico. En un movimiento ágil, bajó la capucha del chico, sin que este llegara a evitarlo pese a interponer su brazo.

—Solo necesitaba observarte bien. En lo que hacemos, la información es el mayor bien de intercambio. Porque, ¿sabes?, yo también solía ser un hacker. Y me sigo considerando uno.

—Ya lo sé. ¿Crees que soy estúpido? —respondió Rei—. Si iba a meterme con la información principal de una compañía, obviamente iba a investigar quién se encargaba sobre su seguridad. Eras un black hat. Pero te traicionaste: Te atraparon, y a cambio de no ir a la cárcel, entregaste a tus compañeros. Dejaste pasar unos años, e iniciaste una consultora de seguridad informática. Trabajas para los mismos que solías crackear. Eres solo un asqueroso cobarde.

—¿Así hablan ahora los niños a los mayores? Yo desarmaba computadoras cuando no habías nacido, Katsura Rei. Pero no me importa lo que digas —dijo el adulto, tratando de disimular cierta molestia—. Para qué sepas: Esas personas fueron lo suficientemente estúpidas como para darme a conocer sus identidades. Tú y yo sabemos que en lo que hacemos, eso es un error que se paga caro. Nunca confiamos en nadie, ¿no es así, Rei?

El joven sostuvo fijamente la mirada del contrario, más no respondió. Sabía que tenía en quien confiar, por avatares del destino, pero no iba a dejar que lo supiera una persona cualquiera. Menos aún otro hacker. Desde la desaparición de su hermano, desde el comienzo de su búsqueda, ese appmon que se hacía llamar Hackmon había aparecido en su vida. Sin falsedades, ni impostaciones, era un vínculo sincero. Y también estaban esos otros chicos, que a veces lograban verdaderamente serle de ayuda, aunque se negara a aceptarlo.

—¿No responderás? Eres inteligente, y cabeza dura, para tú posición en este momento—continuó South—. Para serte sincero, no fue solo tu jueguito del rootkit lo que me llamó la atención, sino otra cosa: No dejaste tu firma.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A los hackers nos encanta llamar la atención. Siempre dejamos una marca, una firma como autores de nuestro trabajo. La mayoría somos una panda de introvertidos, ¡pero ah! Ese momento en el que crackeas un sistema, se siente tan bien… ¿Cómo no dejar un registro de ello?

—Lo que me diferencia de todos ustedes es que no soy un idiota que desea fama. Menos un idiota capaz de llegar a exponer su identidad por eso —tomaba distancia nuevamente el adolescente.

South volteó. Dandole la espalda, se sentó en el lado contrario del escritorio.

—Aunque no lo creas, eso me dice más de ti de lo que crees. ¿Quieres saber que deduzco?

—No es cómo si pudiera ir a otro lado, aunque preferiría cualquier cosa a escuchar los desvaríos de un viejo.

El hombre rubio asintió.

—De todas formas te lo diré: Primero, me dice que no eres un black hat cualquiera. No te interesa realmente ser un criminal. Es claro que no eres un idealista, ni quieres chantajear a la compañía por dinero. Si tuvieras otro interés, debo decirte que ya hubiera llamado a los guardias. Solo te interesa obtener información. Y ni siquiera es sobre esta misma compañía. Buscas a una presa mayor.

—¿Cómo obtuviste mi nombre? Habla —ignorando las palabras del adulto, el hacker preguntó—.

—Usas Tor para acceder y manejarte desde la Deep Web, pero creo que tu mismo sabes que el protocolo Onion no es tan imposible de rastrear como parece. Aún te falta. Pero tienes potencial, debo admitirlo —contestó de inmediato South—. Luego solo fue el enviar gente a seguirte. Esa fue la parte difícil. De alguna forma, logras escabullirte y desaparecer. Además del hecho de que no apareces en ningún registro estatal. Eres apenas una sombra de la que sabemos unos pocos. -El rubio señaló jocosamente.

El hacker intruso se mantuvo imperturbable, sin mostrar signo de su preocupación interna. ¿Cuánto sabía? ¿Para qué intereses jugaba este extranjero?

—Sabía que no me revelarías nada. Yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho si estuviera en tu posición. ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a mí. Aunque más temerario. Ser así trae sus beneficios, y sus percances. Una vida solitaria, ¿no es así?

—No deberías suponer cosas a partir de lo que te informen tus empleados inútiles —desafió Rei.

—Se que buscas a algo… O a alguien.

Rei apretó su puño firme, reaccionando a la acertada suposición contraria.

—Sea quién sea, solo quiero qué sepas algo: ¿Crees que cuándo termine todo esto podrás retomar una vida feliz? ¿Qué esto es un viaje que acaba cuando encuentras lo que buscas? Nunca podrás ser alguien normal de nuevo, si alguna vez lo fuiste. Estás condenado a ser un rechazado por todo lo que te queda de vida, que espero sea mucha. Siempre serás un hacker.

—South. Si ya has dicho todas las estupideces que tenías que decir, acaba con esto de una vez. No estoy dispuesto a seguir oyendo tu discurso idiota. Terminemos con esto —el muchacho de cabello verde interrumpió con firmeza a su rival.

El extranjero asintió. Su sonrisa no había abandonado su rostro en toda su noche. Sacó de su bolsillo una diminuta tarjeta de memoria. Jugó con ella entre sus dedos, llevándola ante sus ojos. Rei no quitó la mirada de él. South, sorpresivamente, lanzó la tarjeta de memoria al muchacho, que la atrapó en el aire.

—Allí tienes la data que buscabas. Información sobre L Corp. Te preguntaría la causa de qué desees a tal punto de tomar tantos riesgos, pero se qué no me contestarás.

Rei revisó la tarjeta. Todo parecía en orden. La guardó en su bolsillo.

—No creas que seré tan estúpido de no revisar cada archivo que haya en la memoria. Si metiste un gusano en alguno, me enteraré. ¿Por qué razón entregas esto tan fácilmente? —expresó su desconfianza perpetua el adolescente.

El extranjero levantó sus manos, concediendo la razón al joven intruso.

—No espero menos de tú. Pero te lo aseguró, no hay ninguno.

—He investigado lo suficiente de ti cómo para saber que nada que das es gratis, South.

—Ay, Katsura Rei… No soy un sujeto tan sencillo. Déjame decírtelo: No me volví un consultor de seguridad de estos estúpidos ejecutivos solamente por el dinero. Hay otra razón: Necesitaba un reto verdadero, y se que siendo yo el criminal, no lo iba a conseguir. Hasta este momento, ningún hacker había sido un rival verdadero. Pero tu eres diferente. Tengo muchas esperanzas depositadas en ti. Te estaré siguiendo. Cada paso. Espero sepas regalarme un gran espectáculo como rival, joven black hat.

Rei expresó en su rostro su desagrado ante la retorcida lógica del contrario, pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad. Colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos, y se dirigió a la puerta. Entre sus dedos, sostenía con firmeza la tarjeta de memoria. South permanecía quieto, apoyado contra el borde del escritorio, sin intención de detenerlo. El adulto extendió su mano, en saludo.

—Adios, Rei. Estaré esperando la próxima oportunidad en que nos crucemos.

—Te lo aseguro. No me volverás a ver por segunda vez, South —contestó secamente el hacker.

Sin mirar hacia atrás, Reí abandonó el lugar.


End file.
